


Game On!

by Squishy91



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First uploaded work, Gaming AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, i guess, seriously no idea what im doin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy91/pseuds/Squishy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 3791,<br/>Dream immersion, 99.9% reality.<br/>In a world of industry the only place for fantasies is in your dreams. The lengths a meddling wizard is willing to go to see a friends dream of adventure come true. Dwarves with homework. Elves who watch holo vids.<br/>This quest wont go as anyone has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game On

**Author's Note:**

> A rough go at an idea that has been bugging me recently. Very rough.
> 
> no beta. will fix that later. gonna post while i'm being brave

An adventure.

Benny had talked Bilbo into this and he was not happy. Surely being his best friend, read only friend, should mean Benny understood Bilbo? Apparently not. Apparently when Benny heard Bella worry about her only son not being social or adventurous enough he took it into his own hands to fix it.

Now in any other circumstance that would mean the two 25yr olds going to the closest transport station and hopping over to New Vegas for an alcohol fueled weekend of fun. But Benny being the son of the creator of the world famous Game On Company meant he had other plans for them. Plans he didn’t tell Bilbo about until a late afternoon as he was helping to clean up the diner between rushes.

“Hey Bella,” a familiar voice called out, not coming from the front door but the one beside the kitchen door. The one that suspiciously led to stairs that opened on the family’s home apartment.

“Can I steal Johnny boy now? I’ve got his surprise ready.”

Belladonna smiled indulgently at Benny, “Of course, you boys have fun."

Bilbo John Baggins hated using his name, all through school kids would tease him about it until he made a friend, Ben, who decided to call him john instead. It’s not that Bilbo hated his name it’s more that he hated people making fun of it. It was the name his father chose for him and he was proud of it. He stood at slightly less than average height and had a slim build and surprisingly strong arms from working lifting heavy boxes of stock. His dirty blonde hair was cut short almost military style and his eyes he got from his father, a mix of grey and blue with a ring of gold that surrounded the pupil.

How he ever found a best friend like Benny he can’t imagine; strikingly tall with a commanding presence. Benny says it’s because they both have the same eye defect that gives them the gold ring, but Bilbo suspects that in truth it’s because Benny felt sorry for him and wanted to protect him from bullies.

However their friendship started they were now best friends; each others only friend.

The two stomped their way up the stairs to the family apartments. Benny’s curly black hair bobbing up and down in excitement. He opened Bilbo’s bedroom door with a flourish.

Unease curled in Bilbo’s stomach and as he stepped forward he froze in shock. Sitting at the head of his bed was the newest, sleekest design of Total Immersive Game On head gear. He blinked slowly and turned to his friend.

“Benny what is this?” he waved a hand to the gear that costed more than everything else in the room put together. “Why is this here?”

Benny bounced on the balls of his feet grinning. “Well I thought it’s time for an adventure.” He moved to pick up the headset. “You know I would have given you one years ago if you weren’t so against playing games. But now…”

“Benny what did you do?” Bilbo squinted at his friend suspiciously. He made no move to take the headset offered to him.

“Um, I, well” Benny scuffed a foot against the floor. “Remember when your mum said you should have an adventure? A few months back?”

Bilbo nodded slowly.

“Well I asked dad and I built a world and held a competition and made a quest just for you.”

Bilbo’s head was spinning until his mind grasped onto something. “You built a world? For me?”

Benny set the headgear down slowly and looked away searching for words.

“You’re my best friend. You know that. And I’m good at creating these worlds. And I thought maybe I could make a quest; an adventure just for you and you could make more friends.” He ran a hand through his hair lazily. “Oh, but the world isn’t just for you. It’s using quite a few servers so dad gave me the condition that if I created a world with a history, different races, different cultures and languages that would become self-sufficient for quests then I could make it.”

He shrugged like the list wasn’t important, then his face lit up.

“And I did. This world is a mix of NPC’s and playable role characters, as well as anyone who uses it to quest. Even the bad guys are actual people with quests of their own! Even the orc race has playable roles. If you become a commander of an orc pack you have a daily quota of kills you have to do or you get demoted! And the elves! Oh man they were great to create, I used the idea of you, someone with no interest in games, and created a race that is there to advise and guide characters but they are all people who are using this world to do research. The Rivendell library is the largest composite of learning ever created. It’s got all books ever published as well as all written works never published. Information on every subject ever written down. Pen to paper or to the digital world it’s all there. I sent out a request for volunteers to all sorts of research companies for people who wouldn’t normally play but could use their sleep for more research!”

Bilbo stared at his friend in astonishment.

“You’re amazing. Absolutely brilliant."

Benny blushed lightly, “well no its easy really once you know what you’re doing,” he shrugged holding out the headgear again.

“I created you a character and a race too just for your character. And I held a competition so we could find a team to try this quest, they’re called The Company. There are other players in this game too. But they have their own quests.”

Bilbo couldn’t ignore his friends’ hopeful eyes. “Alright what do I do?”

Benny grinned. “Get ready for bed and put this on! Oh wait have dinner first because I’ve got to get home as well. Let’s say 7? Put it on and I’ll be there to help you! There’s a few days before the quest starts to get you used to it!”

Bilbo took the headgear and watched his only friend in the world run off ready to start an adventure.


	2. A Hobbits Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this is too short to really be a chapter but they will get longer. I hope.

Bilbo closed his eyes and a hobbit opened them.

“What the hell?” it was his voice for sure but the body not so much.

“What do you think of your new body Bilbo?”

Bilbo whipped his head around to stare at his friend.

“Why do I look like this?” he gestured to his short body, hairy feet and small hands. “And why do you look like you?”

Benny chuckled. “I have several characters I use and it’s easier for me to have a ‘me’ for you to meet with. Also Bilbo I am a hidden game moderator while playing ok?” seeing Bilbo’s confused look he sighed. “No one can know I’m not a normal player. I’ll play with the same restrictions as everyone else and get to see how game play is and hear any complaints myself. Now how do you like your body Bilbo?”

“Why are you using my name? You never call me that.” Bilbo frowned at his friend unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Well that’s your game name. Its about time you used it.” He grinned teasingly. “Your race is: hobbit. Not a usual adventure creature but your race has certain qualities: Stealth, stamina and agility. The other players have never played alongside a hobbit before so your reputation is what you make of it. Now I designed the character myself.”

Benny made a waving motion and a mirror appeared before Bilbo.

“Although you are short you’re fast, no need for boots your feet are tough. And your steps already almost silent, if you put some practice in you’ll be completely dead quiet!”

Bilbo tugged at the waistcoat his character wore. “Aren’t role playing games supposed to be about wearing armor?” he asked slowly. The outfit looked familiar.

“Well,” Benny hesitated. “You don’t need it. I want you to prove not all characters have to be the warrior stereotype. That there is strength in everyone enough to be a hero.”

Bilbo tugged at his now curly mop of blonde hair. “And the hair?”

Benny grinned again. “It’s cute. And you always said you liked my hair.”

Bilbo sighed dramatically and smiled at his friend.

“I like it I truly do, it’s just odd. I don’t feel like this isn’t real. It feels as real as when I’m awake.”

“This is why I’ve wanted you to try it!” he moved around Bilbo excitedly. “The realism in this realm is up to an all-time high. You’ll feel everything! The wind, hot and cold! Oh, and pain too. It’s at a half to reality but you’ll still feel it if you get stabbed.”

He look anxiously at Bilbo.

“You’ll be okay with that right?”

Bilbo scoffed. “I might not like these games but I’m a man aren’t i? I can handle it!”

“Right let’s go!” Benny opened a door that wasn’t there before and stepped through pulling him along.

Bilbo gasped.

In front of him were rolling hills of deep emerald green grass, the sweet smell of flowers filled the air and in the distance were murmurs of talking, of people nearby. He looked behind him to find a large green circle. A door that Benny was now opening up for him.

Bilbo stumbled on his larger feet but quickly forgot when he followed his friend inside. Inside was what Benny called “a hobbit hole”, in translation it was a home. Warm and cosy. Full of soft chairs and a roaring fire. Books on shelves and a tea pot by the hearth.

And on the mantle were two pictures which Bilbo approached slowly. Beautiful painted pictures like he’d never seen before he reached out and touched the familiar face of his mother. Less lined from hard work and smiling at him he touched her pointed hobbit ear and raised a hand to his own. The man beside her Bilbo recognized. His father. Dead these last 20 years but smiling beside his mother full of love.

A hand on his shoulder made Bilbo turn.

“Your mother helped me with designing the Hobbits, she thought a creature that desires nothing more than good company, good food and a loving family suited you best.”

Bilbo nodded silently to his friend in appreciation. He continued his explorations until Benny had to leave.

“I’ve got to go start the quest. The company are in a nearby town and I need to send them this way.”

Bilbo nodded. “Um, how do I act towards them? I mean other people while in a game?”

Benny smiled. “Just be yourself Bilbo. Just act how you normally would and you’ll be fine.”

The next morning found Bilbo walking unsteadily towards the kitchen. The sensation of going back to his own body not unlike a hangover. His mother awaited him smiling eagerly.

“Well?” she asked grey streaked hair falling out of its tie. “How did you like it?”

“Oh mum.”

He hugged her tightly. “Those clothes, they’re das aren’t they?”

“Yes sweetling.” She murmured eyes bright with tears.

 

                                              /////////////////

 

When Bilbo logged back into the game he appeared where he had left, back in the four poster hobbit bed.

Unsure of what to do he walked around the house until a familiar sensation made him stop in amusement. It seemed he would have to eat in this world too.

Moving outside with a pipe he’d found on the mantle Bilbo found a bench in the garden by his door to relax on and admire the world and practice making smoke rings. Something he’d never get to try in real life.

Before too long a noise made him look around, along the path between gardens; coming towards him was an old man. A tall old man in grey robes and a ridiculous tall grey hat.

Bilbo floundered for a moment, unsure what to do with this new arrival. His manners found him quickly enough.

“Good morning.” He stated.

“What do you mean?” inquired the stranger. “"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

“All of them at once I suppose.” Bilbo was suddenly caught in the stern gaze of what he suspected to be a crazy person. “Can I help you?”

“That remains to be seen,” the old man’s eyes bored into Bilbo. “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure."

“An adventure?” Bilbo grinned, Benny. “Now, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner.”

“You’ve changed Bilbo Baggins.” The young eyes twinkled in a stern wrinkled face.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo asked the picture of innocence. “Do I know you?"

“Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf!” he reported excitedly before finishing slowly. “And Gandalf means… me."

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Gandalf. The name Benny used to get out of trouble in primary school. Bilbo can still remember the squeaking voice claiming Gandalf did it.

“Well that’s decided.”

Benny, no Gandalf grinned.

“I shall inform the others.”

Bilbo sighed as his ever extravagant friend stalked away.

“Good morning!” He called after the retreating back.

Turning to go inside Bilbo notices a strange glowing symbol on the door. He shrugged and continued inside. For all he knows that’s normal for a hobbit hole.

“Hmm” Bilbo hummed to himself. Gandalf did say ‘the others’ but how many? Perhaps he should make some food for them.

Bilbo enjoyed making food in the game world he soon found. His years of experience translated to perfect culinary skills in game. And everything tasted exactly as it should. It was amazing. By the time the first knock came at the door Bilbo realized he had cooked all the food in his pantry and would feed 30 guests easily! Oh dear he’d over done it!

The knock sounded again and Bilbo went off to open the door.


	3. At Your Service

Bilbo opens the door and is shocked by what he sees.  
A dwarf a real live dwarf. Bilbo couldn’t move an honest to god real life- well this isn’t real life is it?   
The bald headed dwarf looks him over and bows slightly.

“Dwalin, at your service” 

“Bilbo at yours” he stutters out. “um do we know each other?”

“I shouldn’t think so. Which way to the food?” 

The dwarf pushes his way inside. Why had Bilbo thought he looked familiar? His outlandish appearance was a second in shock factor to the massive weapons he carried.   
“He said there’d be supper. And lots of it.”

Wait. “Who said?” Bilbo asked but Dwalin was already making his way to the kitchen. Benny it must have been benny again.  
Maybe the food won’t go to waste. A gentle rapping echoed through the house. Someone was at the door.   
Bilbo opened to another dwarf; this one with grey hair and kind eyes. “Balin at your service.” He bowed.

“Good evening.” Bilbo managed. 

“Yes, yes it is. Though I think it might rain later,” the dwarf observed looking out at the cloudless sky. “Am I late?”

“Brother!” 

"Dwalin!”  
The two clasp arms fondly, grinning. They slam their foreheads together laughing merrily. 

“Now where’s the grub?” Balin looks around interested. 

“Let’s move the tables in there” together the two brothers moved tables together into the dining room and moved on to pillage Bilbo’s pantry. Before Bilbo could tell them about the food in the kitchen a knock sounded at the door.

Bilbo stumbled his way to the door this time opening on two younger dwarves.

“Fili” Said the blonde

“And Kili” said the brunet

“At your service” they chimed and bowed.

As Bilbo stood in shock they glanced at each other worried. 

“It hasn’t been cancelled has it?” 

“What? Can-cancelled? No nothing has been cancelled.”

“Good.” With that the two boys pushed their way inside.

“Careful with these, just had them sharpened.” Fili dumped his swords into Bilbo’s arms.

“Nice place this.” Kili looked around admiringly. “Did you do this yourself? 

Before Bilbo could answer Dwalin stuck his head out from the dining room “Fili, Kili come give us a hand”

“Mister Dwalin!” 

“Yeah lads if we don’t move this not everyone is going to fit in.”

The three set out to moving chairs and tables around.

“Wait everyone? Who else is coming?” Bilbo asked no one is particular as there is yet another knock at the door.  
This time Bilbo thought whoever was at the door he could not be surprised. Obviously he was wrong.  
Eight more dwarves fell through the door. Eight. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he even knew this many people in real life let alone being friends with them. Twelve dwarves in his little hobbit hole and…

“Gandalf” the relief was immediate but so was his ire. As the dwarves picked themselves up and moved inside Bilbo stared at his old friend. 

“Twelve people benny?” he muttered almost inaudible. 

Before his friend can reply the dwarves are back and pulling them inside. Bilbo remembers enough to point out the cooked food in the kitchen which is met with enthusiasm.   
Chaos reigns and Bilbo is moved further from his friend. The long table is bowing with the weight of all the food. They’d even found a bowl of boiled eggs and four wheels of cheese. Kegs of ale are pushed against a wall. In the mess and noise of a dozen dwarfs eating, drinking and laughing Bilbo can just hear Gandalf listing off all the dwarfs. 

“We seem to be one short.” He exclaims over the noise.

“He is late is all? Had a late meeting today” Dwalin waves an arm. “He will come.”

Who is ‘he’? Bilbo wonders as he extracts himself from the table grabbing a few things onto a plate for the late arrival. As far as he can tell eating in the game world help keep heath and stamina up much like it would in life.  
His retreat does not go entirely unnoticed. Gandalf approaches him.

“My dear Bilbo what the matter?” he asks kindly

“I’m surrounded by dwarves! Twelve dwarves! Enough for a joke of some kind I’m sure!”

Bilbo isn’t quite sure why but he feels very overwhelmed. 

Before Gandalf can reply on of the dwarves approaches them.

“Excuse me Mister Bilbo,” the dwarf- Ori Bilbo thinks- asks shyly. “What should I do with my plate?”

“Here Ori!” calls out Fili, “Give it to me!” 

The plate is passed to Fili who then throws it to Kili who tosses it around the corner. Bilbo is in shock. Surely they are not going to throw dishes around? They could break!  
Bilbo watches on in horror as dishes are thrown and bowls flung, he tries to say something but notices Gandalf is just watching with amusement, occasionally ducking a plate or bowl.

Bilbo heard a thumping noise and a clang so he moved to investigate the dining room.  
He stumbled entering the doorway, the six dwarves sitting at the table were banging their fists on the table rhythmically and clashing together the knives and forks.

“You’ll blunt the knives!” he blurted out years of restaurant work ethic affecting his gaming spirit.

“Oh? You here that lads?” one of them – Bofur Bilbo thought- exclaimed hat wobbling. “He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks.  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That’s what-“

The group started singing louder as Bilbo stumbled from the room. Gandalf followed him.

“Singing dwarves?” Bilbo shook his head in complete disbelief. “Only a game would be nonsensical.”

Benny, Gandalf, Bilbo mentally chided himself laughed and shook his head in reply. “Ah well there was a singing portion to the tournament to win first go at this world and its quests. I couldn’t resist.”

“What tournament?” Bilbo asks and his friend grins wickedly. 

But before Gandalf could reply there was a heavy knock at the door. 

“He’s here.” Gandalf said in the sudden quiet, his voice foreboding. 

As owner of the house, no matter how new he was to it, Bilbo felt the need to be polite and open the door himself. There stood another dwarf, towering in his doorway.   
Now Bilbo knew clothes in games were items. Not tailored to fit, definitely not tailored to a single character. Yet here stood a dwarf with a furred cloak, deep blue tunic and mail. His gauntleted hands clenched. He looked like someone out of a legend, not a video game.

“Gandalf.” The man strode inside towards the aged wizard. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all if it hadn’t been for that mark on the door.”

Gandalf stepped forward up beside a bewildered Bilbo.

“Mark?” Bilbo remember the glowing symbol the door. 

“There is a mark; I put it there myself,” Gandalf declared grandly, Bilbo shrugged; his friend made the house so who was he to gripe? “Bilbo, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” 

The latest arrival looked him up and down slowly. “So this is the hobbit. Tell me Bilbo have you done much fighting?” 

“Pardon me?” Bilbo stammered looking warily around the room. 

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” 

Bilbo was rendered speechless. Should he tell these serious people he was only on this quest because his friend’s father owned the gaming company?

“Newbie,” the barely audible mutter hit Bilbo like a slap to the face. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

The surrounding group laugh happily obviously not hearing the insult; or if they did they didn’t care.   
They all moved back to the dining room the bigger man with a thick rope of a beard, Bombur Bilbo remembers, grabbing the plate of food for Thorin. 

As Thorin eats he pulls a map out from one of the many layers he’s wearing. Bilbo eyes it as space is cleared on the table.   
The map is a beautiful if simple thing. The kind he has seen in historical books from the first era when paper was used for writing. The thick parchment was yellowed and creased as if it had been repeatedly used. Simple back lines outlined hills and rivers and in the top corner lay a single peak; a simplistic picture of a dragon hovering over the depicted mountain. 

“The lonely mountain,” Thorin’s deep voice surprised Bilbo from studying the maps. “The object of our quest.”   
Blue eyes pierced Bilbo making him want to retreat. 

“As one The Company joined the tournament to win the honour of being first on this quest,” Thorin looked Bilbo over face sceptical. “Tell me why we need a burglar on our quest.”  
Bilbo’s heart stuttered for a moment before courage gripped him tight. “I’m only hear because Gandalf said I need to be. And he might be a crazy old wizard,” Bilbo glared at his fiend for putting him in this situation, “But when he says I need to do something I tend to listen. He is a crazy old wizard after all.”   
A faint smile twitched against Thorin’s frown and Bilbo could hear muffed giggles from Fili and Kili somewhere behind him. The tension in the air released.   
Gandalf pulled out another map.

“As to what we need a burglar for Master Bilbo; we are going to take back the Lonely Mountain from a terrible foe.” Gandalf flattened his map and busied himself weighing down the edges. “The dragon knows the scent of dwarf but not of hobbit. So a hobbit would be able to sneak in and see if the beast is still alive.” 

“What beast?” Bilbo looked around the room at the dwarves still faces. 

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-“

“Yes,” Bilbo interrupted dazedly “I know what a dragon is.” 

“I’m not afraid!” Ori jumped up. “I’ll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his-!” 

His brother- Dori- pulled him back into his seat. “Sit down!”  
The oldest looking dwarf frowned at the excited group. “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor the brightest.”

The younger men jumped up yelling insults to dragons and proclaiming dwarven might. 

“We may be few in number, but we are fighters all of us, to the last dwarf!” the blonde dwarf Fili exclaimed face stubborn. “And we won the tournament!”

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” Kili joined in looking worshipfully up at the wizard.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t say that I-“ Gandalf gave Bilbo a look, the kind of look Bilbo was used to seeing on benny when he’d done something really infuriating.   
Bilbo rolled his eyes, he’s probably made hundreds of dragons not killed them he thought to himself in exasperation.   
The Company burst into bets and arguments over how many dragons Gandalf had killed, getting louder by the second.

“Silence!” Thorin bellowed and everyone stopped to listen. “The ravens have returned to Erebor, which mean others might have noticed the dragon has not been seen for sixty years. We have a time limit. This is our quest! We must take back Erebor!”

“You forget that when the dragon took the mountain the main gate collapsed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” With a flick and twist of fingers Gandalf produced a thick ornately wrought key, which he passed to Thorin.  
Thorin took it hesitantly. “How come you by this?”

“It was given to me by king Thrain for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

“If there is a key there is a door!” Fili exclaimed excitedly.  
Bilbo was beginning to suspect the young brothers were much younger than they appeared. They acted like children at times and adults at others.

“These runes speak of a passage to the lower halls.” Gandalf pointed to a written part of Thorin’s map, in a language Bilbo couldn’t read.

“There’s another way in!” Kili grabbed his brother in his excitement. 

“Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when shut. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it.” As Gandalf rattled on he glanced at Bilbo with pure mischief in his eyes. “But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are clever and careful, I believe it can be done. And that’s why we need our burglar.”

“I’m not a burglar,” Bilbo hisses to Gandalf. “I’ve never stolen a thing in my life!”

“I’m afraid I’d have to agree with Mister Bilbo,” Balin commented blandly. “He hardly looks to be burglar material.”  
Dwalin grinned a predator’s show of teeth. “Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

The others begin muttering until Gandalf grows angry, just like whenever anyone doubted Benny’s best friend, casting darkness around himself and over the group as he raised to full height his voice bellowing. “Enough! If I say Bilbo is a burglar then burglar he is!”  
The room was instantly quiet and Gandalf resumed his cheery self. “Hobbits, as a race, are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon knows the scent of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives its own advantages. This quest requires a fourteenth member and I brought you Bilbo. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.”

“Alright,” Thorin stands commanding the attention of the room. “The night has passed too quickly. Give him the contract to join the quest. We will arrange meeting times and leave off for the night.”

Bewildered Bilbo signed the contract, trusting his friend. Trusting Gandalf. He paused as he noticed he didn’t think of his friend as benny, not while he looked like a crazy old man. 

The talk of the group moved to real life responsibilities and arranging a time to meet in game every available night.

“This quest is for The Company, which now includes you Bilbo,” Balin explained softly. “So each night that we log in we must do it about the same time, we can’t leave anyone behind or the quest is failed.” 

Understanding Bilbo nodded. He knew benny wouldn’t let him escape by not showing up. “Well I work for my family’s business, so barring any emergencies I should be on time.” 

“Aye, well that makes it easier now doesn’t it,” Balin murmured. “Well we will only be doing this a few nights a week anyway. But we do meet up, the rest of us in real life, for dinner every now and then. Would you like to join us lad?”

“Um no,” Bilbo stammered suddenly nervous. “Thank you. But no. I’m afraid I’m not very good with people and I’m new to this and-“  
Balin patted his shoulder. “There there laddie. How about I ask you again when you get to know us better?” 

Bilbo nodded embarrassed but grateful.

Balin looked around and noticed the others saying goodbye. 

“Looks like it time to log off now at any rate. We will see you tomorrow master Bilbo.” With a wink he disappeared. 

 

The next morning Bilbo was busy; taking deliveries, organising stock and preparing the shop. All things he had done a thousand times before. Which unfortunately gave his mind time to wander.   
What had he gotten himself into? Thoughts of a dragon wheeled through his mind. Being incinerated. He shook himself to ward off the thoughts. Surely the game couldn’t be that realistic; would anyone play if it actually hurt? 

Belladonna didn’t find time to ask him about the night until that afternoon, when she found him in the kitchens prepping food for the night.   
When she came in she didn’t say anything. Just watched him.

He broke first. He told her every detail. The armour and leather the dwarves wore, their intimidating weapons and even the way he cooked for them. But most of all he told her about the world and what he’d seen so far. 

“You wouldn’t believe it mum, there’s grass! Everywhere. And trees. I’ve only ever see trees in the reserves and I never realised the air could smell like that; like trees and dirt.” He didn’t even try to temper his wonder at the world he had seen, the unheard of sights. “Mum they had flowers.” 

“Do you think you’ll do it then? Travel with these people and see that worlds wonders?”

“Mum I’m going on an adventure.”


End file.
